This invention relates to a distributor type fuel pump having a pair of opposed reciprocating pistons which feed a rotor for a metering, distributing and timing fuel delivery to an engine.
Currently, a large number of distributor type fuel pumps exist which are useful in combination with internal combustion engines for distributing fuel to the cylinders thereof. Examples of such prior art pumps are shown in Bailey et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,225 and Kobayashi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,469. These prior art distributor type fuel pumps, however, are rather complex and costly. The complexity and cost is generally due to the fact that these and other prior art pumps require many closely fit moving parts which must be manufactured to very high tolerances. Complexity is also engendered by the difficult timing mechanisms that are used with such prior art distributor type fuel pumps. Fuel quantities are limited by ability to fill the pump cavity at the higher frequency pumping strokes required. Fuel quantities and pressures are limited by the camshafts employed.